The present invention relates to a playcart, and particularly to one which can be moved along by means of pushing a pair of handles attached to the side wheels.
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional playcart 6 movable with hands has a frame 61, two side wheels 62, handles 63, a base 64, a footrest 67 and an auxiliary wheel 66.
The frame 61 is made of a metallic bar bent into a substantially circular shape; two ends of the metallic bar are firmly connected. The side wheels 62 are fitted to two sides of the frame 61. The handles 63 are each secured to an inner side of a respective one of the wheels 62 between the center and the edge of the wheel 62.
The base 64 is connected to the frame 61, and has a seat 65 at the rear part. The auxiliary wheel 66 is disposed at the rear portion of the frame 61. The footrest 67 is disposed at the front part of the base 64.
The playcart 6 can be moved along by a user who sits on the seat 65, and pivots the handles 63 on the axle of the wheels 62; the user can put his feet on the footrests 67 while riding on the playcart.
However, the conventional playcart is found to have disadvantages as follows:
1. The frame is made of a single bar bent into circular shape so the size can""t be adjusted for users of different bodily sizes, i.e. a family has to buy several playcarts of different sizes in order for all members of the family to be able to enjoy riding on the playcart.
2. The playcart can""t be folded into a smaller size for easy storage when not in use.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a playcart movable with hands which can be adjusted in respect of size in order to be suitable for users of various bodily sizes, and can be folded when not in use.
The playcart of the present invention includes a front support member, a main support member, two connecting plates, two wheel supports and a seat member.
The front support member has two end portions bent rearwards; the bent end portions each has a respective one of the connecting plates pivoted to connecting buttons thereof; the connecting plates having several pairs of connecting holes for the buttons can be relocated on the connecting buttons in order to adjust the width of the playcart.
The main support member connected to the front support member with locating rods passed into locating tubes of the front member; the locating rods have depressable buttons engaging connecting holes of the locating tubes such that the locating rods is separable from the locating tubes by means of depressing the buttons.
The wheel supports each has a side wheel fitted onto it, and is connected to a respective one of the connecting plates with two pins such that the wheel supports can be pivoted on the connecting plates to fold the playcart when one of the pins is removed. The side wheels each has a handle projecting from an inner side between a center and an edge.
The seat member is connected to a rear end portion of the main support member by means of a bolt, and can be adjusted in position by means of relocating the bolt to other ones of the screw holes of the main support member.
The main support member further has a front wheel, and the seat member has a rear wheel fitted to the bottom. The playcart can be moved along by a user sitting on the seat member and pivoting the hands on the wheel axles with his hands. The playcart can be folded to a smaller size by pivoting the wheel supports on the pins. And, the seat member and the main support member can be removed from the support member for easy storage when the playcart is not used.